A Broken Soul and His Healing Spirit
by Forever.KNIGHT90
Summary: Follows the path of Seth and Natasha through the war, life et al.


**Title:** A Broken Soul and His Healing Spirit

**Author:** 90

**Pairing: **Seth & Natasha

**Summary:** Follows the path of Seth and Natasha through the war, life et al.

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem and its characters belong to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, except the idea. **MAJOR SPOILERS!!** Seth and Natasha's C and A level conversations have been reproduced here.

He was a good man. At least, that's what he liked to think. He was the General of the Knights of Renais, the elite cavalry force of the Renais Kingdom. Things looked calm and steady for him. He was young, he was admired and looked upon as an ideal by many people and he was given the highest post that a knight could be given in the kingdom. He was a success story to one and all. If someone only knew, this was only the calm before the biggest storm in his life was to arrive.

Following the brutal invasion by the overwhelming forces of the Grado Empire, he - on Fado's orders - fled from the country in order to protect Princess Eirika, by conducting her to safety at the Frelia kingdom. He had been injured while tending to his duty, but he had not given even a thought to himself, he was devoted to his duties. He had to take the princess to safety. When they had finally reached their destination, did only he let out the breath he had been holding all through this journey.

But, he realized that things were only looking grimmer for them, than they were already. Princess Tana had fled the scene because Commander Breguet had seized the throne. Eirika had decided to get involved and Seth had to naturally, follow her through. The fight was long but rewarding. They got the news that King Fado had died and the princess decided to meet with her brother. Seth had got injured, but if he felt any sort of pain he did not show it.

It was only when he was alone, in his quarters did he wish that there was someone who would tend to him. For not only his injuries, but now he realized, his _soul_ also needed to be healed. Fingering the ring which hung around his neck, like a pendant, memories of his childhood would come rushing back to him. He remembered the soft, warm hands of his mother, the courage and pride of his father, the afternoons which he spent playing with a wooden sword, by the lake. It was tarnished, but still the two wings of the goddess which made up the ring were visible. It was his mother's ring, it was his only thing and it was his everything. Closing his eyes, he wished his mother would be here if only to tell him that everything will be all right. His belief was on the decline and he had nothing or no one, in whom he could believe.

As days passed and their group marched on, Seth had got another of his fears confirmed, that which he dreaded the most but he knew that it was also the one most likely to occur, sooner or later. The princess was in _love_ with her knight. Initially, he had come to dismiss it as an infatuation on her side, but as time passed she grew more and more bold in her ways and he knew this could not pass on any further than it had. But, being a knight he could not lecture his liege even if he was not approving of some on her habits. She would spend almost all her time with him. He did not know how to confront this problem as it was something he had never come up against in his life before. He had an inkling that these feelings on the part of the princess may have arisen due to the wound he had received from Valter while trying to escape from Renais. While he might have felt something for her, when he had held her tight and defended her against the enemy blades that night, he had come to the realization that harboring such feelings would mean a conflict with the rules of knighthood. She was going to become the queen and he was just a knight in her service, that was all there _ever_ could be between them.

So, he had decided to talk to her at the right time and opportunity. Little was he aware, that in a war, a _right_ time and a _right _opportunity were very rare commodities.

They had become a rather big group now with the addition of many old and new acquaintances.

It was in Serafew, that he met _her_.

It was in Serafew, that he knew things in his life would never ever be the same as they were before he got embroiled in the current events.

Her name was Natasha. It meant 'Christmas Day' and Seth thought there couldn't have been another name which would have suited her as much. She was an angel…a spirit…a healing spirit. Dresses in white clerical robes, she wasn't far away from the image. She had deep blue eyes and soft golden hair. He had not seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. But, she was from Grado. And it was this single fact, which made him avoid her even when he was injured he would make use of vulneraries to tend to himself.

But, as more and more time passes he started seeing her in a different light. He was grateful for the kindness and compassion she had shown towards them. His men were right; she was indeed the "healing spirit".

Smiling at his thoughts, he was sitting by the riverside polishing his blade.

"Oh, General Seth, how do you do? "

It was then that everything else ceases to exist for him, except for her. She was standing besides him and smiling at him.

"…Sister Natasha, good day to you. I appreciate the care you give to our wounded but be sure to care for yourself, too." he spoke after somehow finding his voice," I heard out what happened the other day. It could have turned out badly.."

"I'm sorry to have worried you.," she spoke," When I see an injured person, I must help. I seldom think of the consequences to myself. I shall be more careful in the future."

"Grado doesn't know what they have lost. You're indispensable to us, Natasha.".._to me_..he silently added and spoke," If you were injured our entire strategy could be slowed or lost altogether. Take care of yourself first, and worry about us later."

"Seth, you are the one who is indispensable ,far more than I am.", she continued speaking, "You race into danger, acting as a decoy or rescuing people alone. You're the one who is reckless. I wish you would watch yourself." She added the last bit in a solemn voice.

"I'm sorry.", he said hoarsely ,"I didn't realize I'd been causing you so much worry. I promise to be less reckless. But you, don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Yes, General. May you be guided to safety.", and saying that she left him once again to his own company.

That night he smiled, in a long time. He felt happy, that there was someone who had worried for him and who had asked him to be careful in the future.

Time flew by, and for the first time Seth realized the magnitude of the war in which he was caught. The whole continent was in turmoil. But, he always knew that no matter what happened, as long as he had her by his side, he could overcome every challenge and difficulty that life would throw in his path.

Natasha was a cleric and she reminded that little fact to herself everyday. But more so, after meeting Seth. She didn't know what of do of the feelings that he would stir up in her heart, whenever he spoke to her.

That day would forever be ingrained in his memory. He had fought and killed a man he used to look up to. But, Orson was a traitor and he would've harmed the royal twins, he tried to repeatedly justify it to himself but to no avail. He could still hear Orson's words clear as day.

"It's a pitiful, unrewarding life, through and through."

Was that how it really was? Was he living in a void... a rut… without any hopes or aspirations for himself? Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear her coming and sitting by his side. It was only when her hand cupped his cheek that he looked into her eyes and saw kindness among a multitude of other emotions bar pity. It was then, after years that he broke down. It was her who had comforted him, run her fingers through his hair and had whispered to him that the goddess would make everything all right. It was then, that he realized that he loved her in the simplest and purest way, which could be imaginable.

_Like a __man loves a woman._

It was then and there, that he swore to himself that he would never let her get her. Anything that had the intention for the same would have to go through him first. Wiping off his tears on his sleeve he looked at her and their eyes met.

A reluctant apology is _his_.

A silent understanding in _hers_.

The war continued but now, Seth had another reason to fight. He wanted to bring peace to the nation and if things went his way, then he would definitely ask Natasha for her hand in matrimony. He would come to her wounded everyday, sometimes a few cuts other times on the brink of death; he could see how his wounds affected her, how her eyes betrayed her concern for his well being and he was grateful for it.

Things had changed between them and everyone had noticed, some more than the others. Eirika wasn't amused to see _her_ Seth take walks with the cleric. Neither was Joshua. But, for Natasha and Seth, it was as if the world did not exist when they were with each other. They talked about a multitude of things ranging from their families, to their beliefs and to their duties. They both enjoyed each other's company immensely.

As the final battle was drawing to a near, Seth decided to ask Natasha what was on his mind for a long, long time. And finding her at their usual sitting spot, he moved near but did not sit. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. But, he just smiled at her.

"General Seth..." she began.

Oh, he thought she was being formal, was she? Fine, he could play that game too.

"Sister Natasha.", he spoke," How are you?"

"Well, thank you. And you?" she enquired.

"Yes, I'm fine." he continued," But it's only because you've been beside me as I've fought. You were always the one to heal my broken body."

She replied, "You have that wrong, General. You're the one constantly rescuing me. When I'm surrounded by enemies, when I am separated from the others..."

"Sister Natasha, do you plan on returning to Grado some day?" he prodded.

"…Yes. I must return to the temple. Our people need my services." she said quietly.

"Is that…" he continued hesitantly," What you really want? "

"…General Seth…" she said in a solemn voice.

He decided to not waste any more time and went straight to his point.

"Is there anything that could sway you to stay in Renais instead?"

"…General Seth, what are you…" she asked him wide – eyed.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm --"he hesitated for a second before looking her in the eye and said, "I'll be more direct. Sister Natasha when this war is over would you... come live with me?"

"Oh!" she was surprised "But, Seth… I'm a cleric. I'm sworn never to…" she trailed off hoping he would get her meaning.

"I know you are a cleric. You've given your life over to a diving calling." He smiled, "But would the Everlasting not smile upon the love shared by its creations?"

"…Seth. I --Yes, I believe so." She added quietly.

Holding her hands in his, he presses a kiss to each of them and said.

"I vow upon the sacred oaths you have sworn that I will make you happy."

Her eyes were moist and her voice was trembling when she spoke," Seth… I hope you keep that promise. I'll wait for you until this war is finally at an end."

"I will keep my promise, Natasha. I will."

Her eyes searched his, a frantic hope lighting the deep blue irises. She sat up slowly, still watching him warily as though this was all a dream she would soon wake up from. Seth rose with her, keeping eye level. No words were exchanged between the two. She reached a hand out slowly and touched his cheek, tracing the outline of his face. He resisted the urge to take her hand in his, to kiss her palm and her lips. A shiver ran down his spine at her gentle touch, and still he resisted. She needed to do this, to believe it herself.

Natasha leaned forward, still tracing. Seth smiled at her then as their eyes connected again and she finally knew that she was not about to wake up from some cruel dream, that her subconscious was not playing a cruel trick on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes, her arms resting lightly on his shoulders as she fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck, still in disbelief. He could resist her no longer, and he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her tightly and never wanting to let go.

The man that held her now could only be _him_.

She kissed him. Slow. Sweet. Lips met in a soft touch. He kissed her back. No words. Nothing, but the kiss. Two people, two lips. One moment that lasted _forever_.

Their last battle was against the demon king, Fomortiis. They had never seen such a monster before and obviously, tension and doubt ran high within the group that day. But, Seth had no worries or doubts, his duty was to ensure the safety of the Royal twins and he could embrace death before failure. But, the thought of leaving her behind, was wrenching his gut. He silently promised to himself that he would come back… for her… for them.

When prince Ephraim had finally pierced the monster's heart with a spear and a collective cry of victory came from their group, only did then Seth believed that the worst was over… behind them. He could now live in harmony.

_One month later…_

It had been a month since the war had ended. Renais had a new king and queen. Ephraim had married L'Archeal and was now busy with re-building the state.

Seth had decided to speak to Eirika about her duties and her apparent closeness to him. She was taken aback, but she told him she understood. He really hoped she had.

Now, that everything was done he decided to ride to Grado and ask for Natasha's hand in a more formal and proper way. He took his leave from the emperor, mounted on his noble steed and set off.

It was a long journey and he had to face many a skirmish from the bandits. But, the thought of their lives together kept him going. When he finally reached Grado, he directly went to the cathedral in hopes of finding her there. But, as it was, she had not been there for a week he was told.

He decided to ask the local people about her whereabouts, hoping if anyone could point him in the right direction. Unfortunately, no one knew about her location. Deciding it was late and his body needed rest, Seth took up shelter in a local inn. Before he knew it, sleep had claimed him.

He was woken up the chirping of birds and the rays of sunlight which had made their way into his room, through the open window. He dressed in his armor and quickly made his way down. He decided to search for her on his own. On horseback, he traversed through the city hoping to catch a glimpse of those golden locks or those deep, blue eyes. While roaming through the outskirts, he saw a group of bandits trying to rob a woman. Without giving a second thought, he strode towards them and was successful in chasing them away without any harm, until he was hit in the arm by a hand axe and at the same spot where he was injured by Valter. Gritting his teeth, he continued fighting. Only when he saw them running with their tails between their legs did he pray to the goddess for her help and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sir Knight. If you had not come in time today, those men would've stolen all my possessions." the woman spoke to him.

"Please don't thank me." He said." I couldn't have watched those curs trying to rob innocent people. It's my duty as a knight, to protect the innocent and the weak. I was merely doing my duty."

"Are you okay, Sir? "She enquired," Oh goddess! Your arm is bleeding! You must come with me."

"No. It's all right. I'm -- I'm fine", Seth replied. But before he knew, the world was spinning and he had fainted.

When he woke up, he saw that he was lying in a bed. His left arm was bandaged and as he tried to get up, a grunt of pain escaped his lips. The same woman whom he had rescued earlier came into the room.

"You're awake, Sir Knight? How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm well. I thank you for dressing up my wounds and tending to me." Seth told her earnestly.

"Please don't embarrass me, Sir. It should be me who should thank you for saving me from the bandits earlier." she replied.

Now, that he could see her more clearly did he notice her looks. She had deep golden hairs which were graying at the edges and deep blue eyes, and he couldn't help but notice that they were a set of very familiar eyes. Deciding to voice his suspicion, he spoke.

"Pardon me for asking, but do you have any family?"

The woman looked surprised for a minute before speaking," Oh yes! I have a daughter who is a cleric. She is currently in Jehanna tending to the people who were wounded in the landslide. Though, she should be back today." She finished speaking.

"And if it wouldn't be presumptuous can I know her name?" Seth asked gently.

The woman was surprised and opened her mouth to speak, before the front door was opened.

"Mother, I'm home."

Seth froze at his spot and slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice.

There she was in her white robes which were now a little smudged with dirt, he guessed due to the landslide. But, she was more beautiful than ever, it was as if her beauty had increases ten – fold , if that were possible, than before. She looked at him and was taken aback. It was only when she noticed his arm, that the floodgates opened and before she knew it, she was hugging him tightly. For Seth, it was as if all the weariness had suddenly fallen on his shoulders and he buried his face in her hair.

They held each other for a long time.

"So, I take this is the general whom you were speaking so highly of?" said the woman whom Seth had concluded to be Natasha's mother.

"Yes, mother. This is General Seth." She replied quietly.

"Seth, what happened to your hand?" She asked him.

Before he could respond, her mother spoke up.

"I was attacked by a group of bandits today and if he wouldn't have been there, we would've lost our earnings. He is indeed as brave and dutiful as you had told me."

"Natasha, I had come here to… to ask for your hand in proper matrimony." Seth said and then turning to her mother he added," I love your daughter beyond words and boundaries. I hope you can give your consent for this marriage."

"I couldn't be any happier about it, Seth." She replied," Take care of my daughter. She is very kind but she needs someone to look after her too. Promise me that you will never let anything affect her."

"I promise." He replied. He had never meant anything more in his life.

They had left for Renais the very next day with her mother's blessing. A week later, they were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness.

He always knew he was a broken soul, it all changed the day he had met her. She was his "_healing spirit_" and had healed him in more ways that one. For that,he would be eternally grateful to her.

Yes, he was a healed man.


End file.
